Smile Please
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: Berawal dari Naruto yang ingin melihat senyum di wajah Sasuke. Bagaimana cara Naruto agar Sasuke bisa tertawa? Terinspirasi dari iklan produk pencuci muka khusus pria. OS, GB. Femnaru, typo merajalela, EYD yang belum disempurnakan. Rate T, genre Romance humor g kerasa. Bad summary jadi penasaran baca aja.


_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra

.

.

.

Dan : Om Masashi, Dan mau pinjem Naruto Dkk boleh?

Masashi Kishimoto : Buat apa?

Dan : Mau Dan ajak main di fict baru buatan Dan. Boleh ya Om?

Masashi Kishimoto : Emang ada yang mau baca fict aneh-anehmu itu?

Dan : #pundung.

Masashi Kishimoto : Hah,,, sudah jangan sedih lagi, meskipun fictmu aneh-aneh semoga tetap ada yang mau baca. Jadi pinjem gak?

Dan. : Eh,,, jadi lah Om. Hehehe Om Masashi baik deh.

Masashi Kishimoto : Tapi jangan kau hancurkan image mereka.

Dan. : Om tenang aja -Khukhukhu,,, maap ya Om, Dan gak janji *Smirk-

Genre : Romance and may be little bit Humor inside

Rate : T

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang lalu, hal itu juga berlaku disini. Gender bender, EYD yang tidak sempurna. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, OS, judul tidak sesuai isi, ide cerita selalu mainstream, OOC bila diperlukan, but i hope you like.

.

.

My first SasuFemNaru

.

.

Terinspirasi saat Dan liat iklan sebuah produk pencuci muka pria.

.

.

.

~Smile Please~

.

.

.

Okey here we go.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha" Tawa menggema di salah satu teater bioskop di Konoha mall yang tengah memutar film drama komedi yang saat ini tengah meraih box office.

"Hei, kenapa diam aja sih? filmnya kan lucu Teme." ujar Naruto gadis berambut pirang panjang pada pemuda di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke pemuda yang di panggil Teme hanya memandang malas sahabat pirangnya.

"Hn."

"Cih, tahu begini lebih baik aku mengajak Gaara saja."

"Hn, Dobe."

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme."

"Hn"

"Dan hentikan bahasa planetmu itu." seru Naruto yang tak sadar nada suaranya meninggi sehingga dirinya mendapet teguran dari penonton film lainnya di teater tersebut.

"Dasar dobe." dengus Sasuke geli melihat Naruto yang sibuk meminta maaf pada orang di sekitarnya.

"Dasar teme pantat ayam, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dobe." teriak Naruto dengan suara melengking ala penyanyi seriosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sangat memalukan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke di usir dari gedung bioskop dengan sangat tidak hormat. Salahkan saja sahabat pirangnya yang telah 'menyanyi' saat pemutaran film. Alhasil disinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri di luar gedung bioskop di Konoha mall.

"Ini semua salahmu teme. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah di usir keluar seperti itu dari bioskop." sungut Naruto yang tidak sadar aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Salahku? yang membuat keributan di dalam itu kau Dobe."

"Iya, eh,, maksudku,,, tetep saja ini semua karenamu Teme. Jika kau tidak terus memanggilku dobe semua ini tidak akan terjadi." sungut Naruto.

"Kau itu memang dobe. D.O.B.E"

"Kau teme cap pantat ayam."

"Dobe pirang berisik."

" Hitam, suram."

"Hiperaktif"

"Dasar minim ekspresi. Muka datar, kaku seperti tembok."

"Hn, dobe."

"Arghhhhh,,, aku membencimu teme."

"Hn, aku juga menyukaimu dobe."

"Aku jauh mem- eh?" samar-samar pipi Naruto bersemu merah setelah meloading kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tau." ujar Sasuke yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto dan beranjak dari sana. Menghiraukan puluhan tatap mata yang memandangi mereka sejak adu mulut terjadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menurut saat Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." ujar Naruto dengan nada lesu.

"Okaeri. Kenapa kembali lagi? bukankah kau mau nonton film dengan Sasuke, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi, kakak Naruto yang mewarisi kelakuan dan fisik sang ibu.

"Huft,,, kami di usir keluar dari bioskop." ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi yang sedang nonton tv

"Pufttttt, Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan aku tapi si Sasu teme itu yang cari gara-gara denganku." sungut Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin anak ayam itu membuat keributan di tempat seperti itu."

"Kenapa Kyuu-nee malah membela Sasu-teme itu sih? Sebenarnya yang jadi adik Kyuu-nee itu aku atau si teme itu." ujar Naruto sebal, kedua pipinya di kembungkan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tentu saja kau adikku. Mana mau aku punya adik seperti si anak ayam itu." ujar Kyuubi dengan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Naruto.

"Le,,phaas neesan, Sakit."

"Jadi kenapa kalian bisa di usir dari Bioskop."

"Dia memanggilku dobe dan aku memarahinya."

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa."

"i,,iya. Ta,,tapi. Aku kesal padanya masa dia tidak tertawa saat kami nonton. Padahal filmnya lucu. Menonton drama Komedi seperti itu aku berharap melihatnya tertawa. Dia tidak pernah tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja tidak pernah. Huft,, dasar muka datar, tembok, kaku."

Kyuubi hanya mendengarkan saja gerutuan Naruto, dirinya masih fokus melihat film favoritnya. Saat jeda iklan, Kyuubi melirik ke arah Naruto yang diam saja setelah menggerutu. Arah pandang Naruto begitu fokus ke depan -tv- membuat Kyuubi penasaran. Kyuubi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah tv seperti Naruto. Alis Kyuubi mengernyit bingung saat melihat iklan pencuci muka untuk pria yang ditayangkan di tv. 'Apa Naruto menyukai pemeran iklan sabun itu?' batin Kyuuni.

"Ne, Kyuu-nee. Apa menurutmu muka Sasuke kaku begitu gara-gara ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Kyuubi cengo sesaat namun kemudian berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Sekuat tenaga Kyuubi menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

"Pftt,,, yah,, bisa jadi begitu."

"Huh,, dasar. Katanya jenius memilih sabun muka saja tidak bisa. Pantas saja mukanya kaku kayak tembok." ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Tawa Kyuubi pecah saat Naruto sudah memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Naru apa kau sudah memutuskan akan memberikan apa untuk ulang tahun Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum Sakura-chan, apa kau ada ide?"

"Berikan saja sesuatu yang dia butuhkan." sela Ino

"Yang dia butuhkan?" ujar Naruto

"Hm, bukankah kau sangat dekat dengannya. Jadi kau bisa tau apa yang kira-kira Sasuke-kun butuhkan." ujar Ino dengan seringaian yang tercatak di bibirnya.

"Tapi,, setauku Sasu-teme itu sudah memiliki segalanya, dia tidak butuh apa pun."

"Ck, pantas saja Sasuke-kun memanggilmu dobe, kau memang dobe." sela Sakura.

"Yak, kau minta pukul ya."

"Masa kau tidak menyadari apa yang Sasuke-kun butuhkan saat ulang tahun ke-17nya" ujar Ino sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Naruto nampak bepikir keras, menerka apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

"Huh,,, sudah aku tidak kuat melihatmu berpikir keras seperti itu. itu bukan gayamu. Maksud si pig ini, yang dibutuhkan Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya nanti adalah pasangan Naru, dia butuh kekasih. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya tidak punya pacar saat ulang tahun ke-17nya nanti?"

"Oh,,, tapi,,, aku harus mencarikannya pacar kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

.

Gubrak.

.

Sakura dan Ino jatuh dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka teman pirangnya ini begitu bodoh dan tidak peka. Ayolah,, semua orang di KHS ini tau Sasuke selaku ice prince KHS ini mempunyai rasa terhadap si pirang. Namun sepertinya sang Ice prince harus benar-benar berjuang agar Naruto menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus mencarikan pacar Si teme kemana?" ujar Naruto bermonolog.

"Mana ada perempuan yang tahan dengan muka datarnya itu."

"Hah,,, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" teriak Naruto

.

Cklek.

.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan?" tanya Kyuubi saat tak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Naruto dan mendengar teriakan ala penyanyi seriosa.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya si Sasu teme itu Kyuu-nee. Aku bingung harus memberikannya apa?"

"Kenapa kau harus bingung?"

"Iishh,,, ini ulang tahunny yang ke tujuh belas neesan."

"Lalu?"

"Ino bilang aku harus memberikan kado sesuai kebutuhannya. Kalau begitu aku harus mencarinya kemana?"

"Sesuai kebutuhan?"

"Iya Kyuu-nee~"

"Sudahlah tak usah pusing begitu, belikan saja sesuatu yang lebih berguna untuk anak ayam itu."

"Contohnya?"

"Em,,, kau bisa memberinya jam tangan, baju, sepatu, topi, parfum atau yang lainnya." melihat Naruto yang nampak memikirkan sarannya, Kyuubi pun segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto nampak memikirkan ucapan Kyuubi, ia tak menghiraukan Kyuubi ywng sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Kembali ia bermonolog.

"Kalau jam tangan, itu terlalu mahal. Uang tabunganku pasti tidak akan cukup untuk membelinya." ujar Naruto lesu.

"Baju dan topi sudah pernah kuberikan saat ulang tahunnya yang lalu."

"Sepatu? Argh,,,, koleksi sepatunya si teme itu kan sudah banyak sekali."

"Parfum? tapi parfum apa yang cocok untuk si teme itu? Dia kan selalu wangi dan aromanya sangat khas." ujar Naruto dengan pipinya yang mulai bersemu merah saat membayangkan aroma khas tubuh Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaa,,, apa yang sudah ku pikirkan. Dasar bodoh,, bodoh,, bodoh,,."

"Huaaaaa,, lalu aku harus memberikannya apa?~"

Sekelebat ingatan tentang iklan sabun pencuci muka yang tempo hari ia lihat membuatnya mendapatkan ide.

"Ah,,, aku tahu. Ini akan menyelesaikan semua masalah si teme itu. Hahahahaa,,, Naru kau sungguh jenius."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, semua teman terdekatnya sudah hadir di rumah kediaman Uchiha. Termasuk si pirang Naruto, dia sudah datang bersama Kyuubi yang di paksa hadir oleh Itachi selaku ehem-kekasihnya-ehem

"Selamat ulang tahun ne Suke." Naruto mengucapkan selamat disertai senyuman manis.

"Hn terimah kasih Naru."

"Yo, selamat ulang tahun anak ayam." ujar Kyuubi.

"Hn."

" Wah,,, rupanya rubahku sudah datang. Ayo aku perkenalkan kau pada calon mertuamu." ujar Itachi yang langsung menggait pinggang Kyuubi dan menyeretnya menjauh menuju ayah dan ibunya berada tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dan pukulan yang dilayangkan Kyuubi padanya, toh itu sudah biasa terjadi.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang acara yang di tunggu-tunggu. Harap yang berulang tahun mengambil tempatnya." ujar pembawa acara yang di ketahui adalah saudara sepupu dari Sasuke, Uchiha Obito.

"Mari kita nyanyikan lagunya."

Lagu semalat ulang tahun mengalun serentak dinyanyikan oleh teman-temannya. Saat ending lagu Sasuke nampak memejamkan mata memanjatkan doa kemudian meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka tujuh belas itu yang di sambut tepuk tangan meriah dari teman-temannya.

"Wah,, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan mendapatkan kue pertamanya." ujar Obito.

"Paling-paling seperti taun lalu" ujar Rin kekasih Obito. yah, karena dari taun ke taun Sasuke selalu memeberikan first cake pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian salah." ujar Itachi santai

"Maksudmu?" ujar beberpa orang yang memandang bingung padanya

"Hn, lihatlah." ujar itachi seraya menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memberikan first cake-nya pada Naruto yang menuai jeritan ala fangirl.

"Eh, ini untukku?" ujar Naruto bingung

"Hn" Setelah Kuenya di terima oleh Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri kecupan singkat di ujung bibir Naruto. Teriakan kedua menggelegar setelah menyaksikan adegan Sasunaru. Sedangkan Naruto wajahnya sudah semerah buah favorit Sasuke.

"Grrrr,, anak ayam itu minta di potong rupanya." geram Kyuubi yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa lolos dari Itachi.

.

.

.

Acara berlanjut, buka kado. Di samping Sasuke sudah ada meja besar dengan tumpukan kado di atasnya.

"Okay, Saatnya acara buka kado. Nah, Sasuke silahkan kau pilih beberap kado yang menurutmu menarik." ujar Obito. Sasuke pun tengah memperhatikan tumpukan kado yang ada di depannya. Sedikit berdoa agar tak menemukan kado dari Aniiki tersayangnya yang dari tahun ke tahun hadiahnya selalu membuat Sasuke malu.

Setelah beberapa saat memilih, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil 5 kado yang harus dibukanya di depan semua orang.

"Baiklah silahkan buka kado yang pertama."

Sasuke membuka kado yang di bungkus kertas kado berwarna dark blue dengan pita berwarna gold.

"Wah,, sepertinya sebuah komik. Baiklah sekarang harap sang pemberi kado maju kedepan dan ucapkan selamat pada Sasuke." ujar Obito.

Neji, selaku pemberi kado maju menghampiri Sasuke dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Kalau boleh tau Neji, kenapa kau memberikannya komik itu?" tanya Obito.

"Itu adalah komik yang sudah di incarnya selama ini." ujar Neji singkat.

"Okey baiklah, kado berikutnya silahkan di buka."

"Wah,,, sepertinya itu sebuah kunci motor?"

"Iya itu benar, Kami menghadiahkan motor untuk Sasuke dan motornya sekarang ada di garasi." ujar Mikoto ibu dari Sasuke yang kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Hadiah selanjutnya dari siapa ya? Okay buka kadonya Suke."

Hadiah ketiga adalah topi pemberian dari Shino teman sekelasnya yang hobi memelihara serangga.

Kado ke-empat di bungkus dengan rapi menggunakan kertas kado berwarna orange dengan pita biru muda. 'Apa ini dari si dobe?' batin Sasuke. Karen dari tahun-ke tahun Naruto selalu memberinya kado dengan bungkus yang sama kertas kado warna orange dan pita biru namun dihadapannya sekarang ada dua kado dengan warna yang sama tapi dengan motif dan ukuran yang berbeda. yang satu lumayang besar dan yang satu kecil. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil yang berukuran kecil terlebih dahulu.

Mata Sasuke molotot, Syok melihat kado yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Obito yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke dengan tidak sadar membaca tulisan di bungkus kado yang baru saja di buka Sasuke.

"Kon,,dom"

"..."

"..."

"ITACHI..." Teriak Sasuke OOC, sedangkan sang tersangka tertawa sekeras-kerasnya tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya. Tak tinggal diam dirinya dipermalukan kembali oleh aniikinya, akhirnya Sasuke pun melemparkan kado tersebut pada Itachi berharap dapat mengenai kepala eror kakaknya tapi dengan sigap Itachi dapat menangkap dengan mudah lemparan tersebut. Dengan senyum yang terkembang dan sesekali menahan tawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang di tekuk, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau pernah merengek padaku untuk membelikan ini? ujar Itachi santai tanpa menghiraukan bisikan teman-teman adiknya.

"Cih, Aku tidak pernah merengek padamu untuk benda seperti itu."

"Kau yakin?" ujar Itachi sambil membuka bungkus 'kondom' itu dan berusaha mengambil isinya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke acuh dan memalingkan mukanya pada Itachi.

.

Sret.

.

Tangan kiri Sasuke di tarik oleh Itachi yang kemudian memasangkan sebuah jam tangan sport terbaru incaran Sasuke yang memang sempat dimintanya pada Itachi saat Itachi dinas di Jerman.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ototou." ujar Itachi tersenyum tulus dan mengacak pelan surai raven Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

"Hahaha,,, kejutan yang sungguh manis walaupun awalnya lumayan bikin kaget. Okey, utuk kado terakhir, silahkan dibuka Suke."

Kado terakhir, kado dengan bungkus serupa dengan aniikinya. Sasuke sudah hampir membuka kado tersebut tapi di halangi oleh Obito setelah ia mendapat bisikan dari Sakura.

"Tunggu Sasuke, jangan buka Kadonya dulu. Baiklah aku ingin yang memberikan kado tersebut pada Sasuke maju kedepan dan membuka kado tersebut bersama-sama."

Dengan langkah malu-malu Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Wah,,, ternyata yang memberikan kadonya adalah Naru-chan. Baiklah silahkan buka Kadonya."

Kado pun terbuka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Er,, Kenapa kau memberikan Pencuci muka itu untuk Sasuke Naru-chan?" tanya Obito

"Ha,,habisnya aku bingung mau memberikan kado apa untuk Suke. Ino-chan bilang harus sesuai kebutuhan."

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada Ino. "A,,aku memang bilang begitu. Ta,,tapi bukan itu maksudku. Benarkan Sakura."

Mendengar namanya di sebut membuat Sakura gugup. "I,,iya itu bener. Bukan itu maksud Ino.

"Mereka bilang di ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke tujuh belas ini yang di butuhkan Sasuke adalah seorang Kekasih." ujar Naruto kembali, sekarang semua mats tertunu padanya.

"Tapi,,, Aku tidak tau harus mencarikan Sasuke kekasih kemana" .

.

Gubrak.

.

Semua tamu undangan jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit mendengar penuturan polos Naruto yang sepertinya belum kelar.

"Lalu, Kyuu-nee bilang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang berguna untuk Suke jadinya aku memberikannya pencuci muka ini."

"Apa? aku tidak pernah menyuruh ya membelikan itu untuk anak ayam." ketus Kyuubi saatsaat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya curiga.

"Kyuu-nee bilang belikan saja sesuatu yang berguna." tambah Naruto

"Tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak barang kau memilih pencuci muka?" tanya Itachi.

"Hehehe, karena menurutku itu paling cocok untuk teme."

'Apa mukaku, berminyak? Ada jerawatnya? Kusam? atau kurang tampan?' iner Sasuke menjerit panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lirih

"Aku ingin melihat senyum Sasuke." ujar Naruto disertai senyum manis dan menatap Sasuke dalam. Sedangkan Sasuke tak bisa mencegah munculnya semburai merah di wajahnya.

"Tapi apa hubungannya?" tanya Itachi lagi membuyarkan nuansa lovey dovey SasuNaru.

"Bukankah sudah jelas Itachi-nii. Alasan kenapa selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum dan berwajah datar terus karena efek dari pencuci muka yang selama ini ia pakai." jelas Naruto.

Semua orang yang hadir cengo mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Bahkan Kyuu-nee pun berpikiran sama denganku."

"He,,hei kenapa aku jadi di bawa-bawa juga?"

"Apa neesan lupa saat kita melihat iklan pencuci muka ini bersama tempo hari? di iklan itukan si pria tidak pernah senyum sampai kekasihnya kesal dan di jelaskan jujuga salah satu penyebab muka kakunya adalah salah memakai produk yang bisa membuat wajah kaku dan tidak bisa tersenyum. Tapi tetelah si pria menggunakan ini dia jadi bisa tersenyum. Dan aku ingin melihat Suke tersenyum seperti pria di iklan itu. Dan dengan begitu si teme ini akan dengan mudah mendapatkan kekasih. Aku jenius bukan. Hehehe."

Semua orang terdiam setelah mendengar celoteh panjang Naruto yang di akhiri cengiran khasnya sampai suara tawa Kyuubi dan Itachi pecah setelah berhasil meloading apa yang terjadi. Selanjutnya tawa semua orang yang mengetahui iklan produk pencuci muka itu meramaikan malam ulang tahun Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala pirang sahabatnya itu. poor you Suke.

"Hahahaha, kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naru, Suke. Dia sudah bersusah payah mencarikan hadiah yang paling cocok denganmu." ujsr Itachi di sela tawanya.

"Diam Kau keriput." Desis Sasuke.

"Na. Ru. To. kau ingin melihatku tersenyum dan memiliki kekasih?" kata sasuke dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk

"Em, Tentu saja. Aku baik kan. Tidak sepertimu yang selalu menjailiku." ujar Naruto tidak menyadari aura pekat yang menyelimuti Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke di adakan dan semenjak itu pula Sasuke nampak menghindari Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah minta maaf pada Sasuke, Naru?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak dapat menghubunginya. Dari kemarin nomernya tidak aktif." jawab Naru dengan suara pelan. Teman-teman Naruto memandang iba pada dirinya, pasalnya semenjak kemarin ia nampak murung, tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Ini semu karena Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya selepas ulang tahunnya tempo hari.

"Kyaaaa,,,, Sasuke-sama" jeritan para fansgirl Sasuke meramaikan lorong di kelas Naruto. Mendengar nama sahabatnya yang sudah 'lama' tidak ia temui membuatnya langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah jeritan. Benar saja itu si temenya, sedang berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan jangan lewatkan juga senyum manis yang terus bertengger di wajahnya selama ia berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depannya.

'Tunggu, senyum? Sasuke? tersenyum? Apa matanya tidak salah lihat?'

"Ohayou Naru-chan" sapa Sasuke tanpa menanggalkan senyum cerahnya.

Sedangkan yang disapa hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa tidak percaya bahwa sosok di depannya ini Sasukenya, pemuda bersurai raven dengan gaya rambut yang mirip pantat ayam yang selalu bertampang datar kini berdiri di depannya sambil mengumbar senyum. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar, desiran aneh mengaliri tubuhnya. Naruto pun tak kuasa menahan rona merah di pipinya

"O,,Ohayou mo Suke."

"Hn, mau menemaniku sarapan Naru-chan." ajak Sasuke yang hanya di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa tersenyum ramah seperti itu, tapi,,,, rasanya aneh juga melihatnya begitu. Seperti melihat kembaran Sai." ujar Ino.

"Hm, kau benar Ino. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya itu?" ujar Sakura.

"Ayolah teman-teman, ada apa dengan kalian ini? Itu baguskan, bukankah dengan begini rencanaku akan berhasil. Kalau sikapnya terus seperti ini, dia pasti akan mudah mendapatkan pacar" ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak cemburu melihatnya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku malah senang melihatnya senang."

"Hm/Hm" jawab Sakura dan Ino kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini sikap Sasuke berubah, selalu tersenyum dan bersikap ramah, awalnya Naruto enjoy akan perubahan Sasuke yang menurutnya menjadi lebih manis, tapi entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merindukan sosok Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang selalu menjahilinya dan selalu memanggilnya dobe, bahkan ia pun merindukan tampang datar si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur, Sasukenya sudah tidak bertampang kaku lagi, Sasukenya yang sekarang tengah sibuk menebar senyum pada fansgirlnya. Eh? Senyum? Fansgirl?

"Grrr,,,, yak hentikan senyum bodohmu itu teme." seru Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dikerumuni fansgirlnya dan tak henti-hentinya menebar senyuman. Mendengar namanya di panggil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Seringai penuh kemenangan tertutup rapi oleh senyum menawannya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuka

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin melihatku tersenyum, sekarang aku sudah 'bisa' tesenyumkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu seseorang untuk jadi pacarku dan semua keinginanmu sudah terkabul bukan." ujar Sasuke masih memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kyaaaa,,, pilih aku Sasuke-sama" serj beberapa fansgirlnya

" Tidak,, aku saja"

"Denganku saja Sasuke-kun." dan banyak lagi teriakan dan jeritan heboh dari fansgirlnya.

"Aku membencimu teme." ujar Naruto lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan."

"Ck, kali ini kau keterlaluan Suke."

"Hn" dan wajah yang sedari tadi tersenyum berubah datar dan dingin kembali, tak lupa death glare mematikan yang ia tujukan pada kumpulan fangirlnya yang berangsur-angsur menyingkir.

"Hah,,, mendokuse."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, ada Sasuke yang mencarimu." seru Kushina di depan Kamar Naruto.

"Bilang saja Naru sedang tidur kaasan." Sahut Naruto dari dalam kamarnya

"Kau bilang sendriri, kaasan mau masak makan malam dulu."

Selang berapa lama tedengar bunyi ketokan pintu dari kamarnya.

"Ck, bukankah Naru sudah bilang untuk bilang ke Sasuke kalau Naru sedang ti,,,dur." Dumel Naruto sambil berjalan tapi sebelum dumelannya selesai ia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sedang tidur rupannya, huh?" ujar Sasuke

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu, berkat dirimu aku jadi tambah populer di kalangan anak perempuan di sekolah." ujar Sasuke dengan senyum menawannya.

"Tidak perlu." sahut Naruto ketus mendengar alasan Sasuke mentraktirnya.

"Kenapa aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya."

"Hn, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn" Naruto menirukan trademark Sasuke.

"Hah,, sayang sekali padahal aku akan mengajakmu ke kedai ramen Teuchi-jiisan. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pulang kalau begitu." ujar Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak pergi sebelum lengannya di tarik pelan oleh Naruto.

"Tu,,,tunggu." ujar Naruto sedangkan Sasuke sudah tak mampu menahan seringaian di wajahnya. 'Kena kau dobe' batin Sasuke.

"A,,aku ganti baju dulu. Ka,,kau tunngu sebentar." ujar Naruto kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menunggu pesanan di kedai ramen langganan Naruto. Suasanan sore ini begitu cerah jadi keduanya memutuskan mengambil tempat duduk di luar agar bisa menikmati udara sore hari. Letak kedai ramen langganan Naruto ini memang dekat taman kota jadi tidak heran kalau disini ramai lalu lalang anak muda.

Beberapa kali di depan mereka lewat beberapa gadis yang melemparkan lemparan menggoda pada Sasuke yang beruntungnya di balas oleh senyum menawan miliknya. Hal itulah ysng membuat Naruto bersungut sebal.

"Hentikan senym bodohmu itu teme?" ujar Naruto sambil menyikut pelan perut Sasuke berharap dengan itu Sasuke berhenti melakukan tebar pesona.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bersikap ramah pada mereka." ujar Sasuke.

"Terserah." ujar Naruto ketus yang malah memunculkan seringaian di bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~" sapa Shion, gadis cantik bersurai pirang dengan iris mata violet

"Hai Sion-chan" balas Sasuke santai dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shion sedangkan Shion membalas lambaian Sasuke dengan Kiss bye kemudian berlalu pergi dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau hentikan senyumanmu itu pada gadis-gadis bodoh itu. Cih, kau semakin mirip dengan Sai."

"Shion kan teman kita satu sekolah Naru-chan. Dia juga tidak terlalu bodoh. Bukankah dia masuk 30 besar ujian pararel kemarin." kata Sasuke dengan sengaja.

"Aku pergi." ujar Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya.

.

Sret.

.

"Kau mau keman?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menangkap lengan Naruto.

"Lepas, aku mau pulang." ketus Naruto sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kau kesini bersamaku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

"Aku tak mau pulang bersamamj, hiks" isak tangis Naruto lolos.

"Hei,, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke setelah menghadapkan Naruto ke arahnya.

"A,,aku tidak menangis." Ujar Naruto sambil berusaha menutupi tangisnya

"Hn, lalu ini apa, hm?" unar Sasuke seraya mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah karena air matanya.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan aku. Urusi saja sana fansgirlmu yang bodoh itu."

"Apa kau cemburu dobe?"

"Si,,siapa juga yang cemburu padamu?" elak Naruto

"Hn, Kalau kau tidak cemburu, kenapa kau marah pada fansgirlku? Bukankan ini semua keinginanmu sendiri?"

"Dasar teme bodoh. Iya Aku cemburu. Puas." seru Naruto sambil memukuli dada bidang Sasuke kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya disana dan kembali terisak.

"Kalau tau begini, aku tidak akan memberikanmu pencuci muka itu." ujar Naruto di sela isakannya.

'Keh, jadi dia masih berpikir tentang produk itu. Hah,,, dasar dobe.' batin Sasuke. ia pun mulai berusaha menenangkan tangis Naruto dengan memeluk dan mengelus lembut punggung Naruto.

"Hatiku sakit saat kau menebar senyummu ke mereka. Dasar teme pantat ayam aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Apa kau mau menurutiku jika aku membuang hadiah pemberianmu kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

Dengan wajah merah karena tangis dan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tengah bergelut dengan batinnya agar tidak 'memakan' Naruto sekarang.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Tapi kau janji akan melakukan apa pun yang ku minta."

Naruto tampak memimirkan tawaran Sasuke. Sasuke sudah berkeyakinan Naruto akan mengiyakan permintaannya sampai gelengan kepala dari Naruto melunturkan harapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Kalau kau membuangnya kau tidak akan tersenyum lagi. Aku menyukai senyummu. Ta,,tap aku juga tidak mau kau tersenyum untuk mereka." ujar Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mau memonopoliku, eh. Dobe-chan." Seringai Sasuke semakin berkembang mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Tapi kalau begitu caranya, kapan aku punya kekasih? Kau saja tidak mau menjadi kekasihku. Masa aku harus melajang seumur hidupku?" tambah Sasuke

"A,,aku mau." cicit Naruto dengan suara super pelan namun tidak untuk telinga tajam Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?" goda Sasuke

"A,,aku mau jadi kekasihmu, ta,,tapi itu pun jika kau mau." ujar Naruto cepat

'Gotcha' sorak iner Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak menolak juga gimana?"

"Y,,ya,, i,,itu artinya ki,,kita se,,sepasang Kekasih." gugup Naruto yang sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah hingga keluar asap?

Dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk memeluk Naruto yang sexari tadi membuatnya gemas.

"Aku mencintaimu dobe." bisik Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar pengakuan cinta Sasuke. Dengan sepenuh hati Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Pelukan mereka terlepas, dengan senyum lembutnya Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. Kemudian tutun kebawah, di pandanginya bibir plum Naruto yang menggoda. Sedangkan Naruto menutup matanya menunggu pertemuan bibir mereka.

.

Sret.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan anak ayam." geram Kyuubi sambil menarik kerah leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilangkan Kyuu, jangan ganggu mereka." ujar Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan rubah, kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas bodoh." ketus Sasuke.

"Cih, biar mati kau sekalian." Kyuubi semakin mengencangkan tarikannya pada kerah leher Sasuke.

.

Hup.

.

"Yak,, apa yang kau lakukan keriput cepat turunkan aku." Kyuubi meronta dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja acara kalian. Aku akan mengurus rubah ini." ujar Itachi pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedsri tadi menunduk malau karena hampir tertangkap basah oleh kakaknya hendak berciuman.

"Hn."

"Ayo kita pergi Kyuu, kita ada janji penting." ujar Itachi yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan SasuNaru dengan Kyuubi di gendongannya.

"Yak, turunkan aku keriput. Aku ingin membawa Naru pulang bersama dan aku tidak punya janji penting denganmu" jerit Kyuubi disela rontaannya di gendongan ala bridal style Itachi.

"Hn, apa kau lupa janji kita pada kaasan dan tousanku agar segera memberikan mereka cucu."

"Kau gila keriput. Kita bahkan belum menikah bodoh."

"Ah, kita menikah dulu kalau begitu. Agar kita bisa fokus membuatkan cucu untuk mereka."

"Yak,,, kakek keriput mesum,,,,, cepat turunkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi,,, bisa kita lanjutkan." tanya Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau diam, berarti iya."

.

Cup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaaaaaaa, apaan ini?

Maaf ya Dan malah hadir dengan fict baru. Padahalkan utang fictnya masih banyak.

Hehehe,,, jangan salahkan Dan. ini semua gara-gara iklan produk 'Niv*a' for men yanv beberapa hari lalu Dan tonton. Entah kenapa pas tuh iklan muncul yang kebayang wajah datar si teme yang g bisa senyum . yah,,, jadi ya ketawa-tawa sendiri pas liat tuh iklan.

Ada yang tau iklannya?

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ne Minna.

jaaaa, sampai jumpa di fict Dan lainnya. (^_^)/


End file.
